1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to electrical connectors with improved contact structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors with high transmitting speed, such as HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface), Displayport etc, are widely used on TVs, computers, etc. Such an electrical connector usually includes an insulative housing and a plurality of differential signal contacts and grounding contacts retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a base portion and a tongue extending forwardly from the base portion. The contacts are arranged in two groups which comprise a first contact group retained on an upper side of the tongue and a second contact group retained on a lower side of the tongue. Each contact has a contact portion extending to the tongue and a tail portion bending perpendicularly downwardly from the contact portion.
The first and second contact groups each comprises a number of signal contacts and a plurality of grounding contacts between adjacent signal contacts. The tail portions are usually arranged in three rows along a front-to-back direction for increasing space between adjacent contacts and decreasing crosstalk with each other. The signal contacts are arranged in an inner row and an outer row, and the grounding contacts are arranged in a middle row. The tail portions in each contact group need to be arranged in at least two rows and bend from different positions of the contact portions. Thereby, at least two molds are needed to form each contact group, and each contact group needs to be divided in two rows and separately assembled into the insulative housing. It needs much time to be assembled, and the cost of mold manufacture can not be decreased easily.
Hence, an electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.